<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teh dulu, menendangmu urusan nanti by NairelRaslain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319103">teh dulu, menendangmu urusan nanti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain'>NairelRaslain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kebodohan, perdebatan tidak penting, puresanta, semacam songfic, tolong ini murni kebodohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebab teh adalah solusi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teh dulu, menendangmu urusan nanti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts">rasyalleva</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disklaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers merupakan properti sah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. </p>
<p>Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.</p>
<p>  <em>prompt: and so we had a cuppa tea (Right Said Fred)</em></p>
<p>  <strong>warning: fanfiksi ini akan menimbulkan "apaan sih?" ketika dibaca, jadi mohon jangan berekspektasi apa pun karena ini adalah kebodohan. </strong></p>
<p>apa pun yang ada di sini adalah demi berjalannya cerita</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kalau kita membeli piano, piano yang besar sekali itu, bagaimana cara kita memasukkannya ke dalam rumah?"</p>
<p>Arthur mengangkat wajah dari secangkir teh yang hampir diangkatnya dari atas meja. Ia menatap Francis dan pertanyaan konyolnya, menunggu hingga lelaki itu balik menatapnya, dan ia menyemburkan tatap, <em>kau datang hanya untuk menggangguku dengan pertanyaan bodohmu itu, serius</em>?</p>
<p>"Kenapa, rumahmu tidak berpintu?" Alfred menyahut. Baguslah, Arthur bisa menikmati tehnya dalam kedamaian dan biarkan mereka berdua saja yang mempersoalkan kebodohan.</p>
<p>Lagi pula jadwal sore Arthur memang seharusnya hanyalah menikmati secangkir atau dua cangkir teh sambil mengamat-amati langit berubah warna pelan-pelan. Oh, atau sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik yang membangun nostalgia. Ia hanya akan menghidu aroma sore yang menyaru dengan wangi tehnya dan seharusnya sudah, itu saja, bukan menghabiskan waktu sore tenangnya bersama Alfred dan Francis yang entah berteleportasi dari mana. Melihat kedatangan keduanya di pintu depan saja sudah mimpi buruk, bagaimana mungkin teh Arthur akan berkualitas sama sepanjang sore bersama kebodohan di depan mata?</p>
<p>Francis mendengkus. "Kau tidak menangkap poin pertanyaanku, Alfred." Ia bersedekap sambil meletakkan punggung pada sandaran sofa. "Aku bertanya soal piano yang besar, tentu saja itu artinya pintu rumah bahkan tidak bisa terlewati."</p>
<p><em>Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu membelinya</em>. Alfred melirik kepada Arthur yang tengah menyesap teh sembari memejamkan mata. Ia mendengkus dalam diam, <em>heh dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Francis dan segala kebodohan ini, lalu seenaknya mengumpanku, rupanya</em>? Alfred menyempatkan diri untuk membuang napas panjang sebelum memberi jawab, "Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mencopot kaki-kakinya," jawabnya ngawur ketika menyadari Arthur mencuri lihat selintas padanya, "lewati pintunya dengan memiringkan piano. Beres."</p>
<p>Dugaan Alfred bahwa Francis akan menyerah karena jawaban ngawurnya ternyata salah besar. Ia tersedak oleh degup jantungnya sendiri ketika Francis menekan kedua bahunya, lalu menggoyang cepat. "Itu!" Francis berteriak dengan sepasang matanya membulat lebar. "Itu maksudku, Alfred! Kau benar-benar memahaminya!"</p>
<p>"Hah?!"</p>
<p>Arthur tersedak. Wajah kesalnya tampak dua kali lipat lebih gelap dari Alfred yang merasa kesia-siaan telah meladeni Francis sebab segaris teh meluncur dari sudut bibirnya.</p>
<p>Kedua tangan Francis turun dari bahu Alfred beberapa momen setelah Arthur merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil selembar sapu tangan. Lelaki Inggris itu membersihkan bibir dan dagunya dalam diam, tetapi sepasang matanya menatap tajam seumpama tiada pengampunan jika kejadian serupa kembali terulang untuk kali kedua.</p>
<p>"Aku kepikiran." Francis memecah keheningan di antara ketiganya. Ditatapnya pintu depan rumah Arthur, tetapi pintu itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Badan piano akan masuk dengan mulus. "Karena akan sangat merepotkan untuk memasukkan piano dari pintu yang terlalu kecil."</p>
<p><em>Benar. Seperti pikiranmu itu. Merepotkan.</em> "Aku tidak mengerti seberapa kecil pintu yang kaumaksud," ujar Alfred sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. Di seberang, Arthur telah meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya yang rupanya telah tandas isinya. Sepasang matanya terfokus pada bagaimana Arthur menuang isi teko ke dalam cangkir kembali. Bunyi airnya masuk jauh ke dalam isi kepala. "Dan kalau tebakanku benar, memiringkan piano sambil mengangkatnya terdengar merepotkan. Kalau begitu mungkin ... kau harus mempreteli bagian-bagian lainnya satu demi satu."</p>
<p>"Aku setuju." Francis meletakkan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang tertangkup di depan wajah. Melihat Alfred begitu memperhatikan cara Arthur menuang teh membuatnya ikut tertular. "Dengan begitu piano itu bisa masuk dengan mudah." Teko yang dipegang Arthur diletakkan kembali ke atas meja. Bunyi samar lembutnya membuat senyum membentuk tanpa aba. "Lalu, kita hanya perlu merangkai ulang."</p>
<p>Tentu saja Francis telah memikirkan kemungkinan yang itu. Hanya saja, tanpa mendengar pendapat yang sama dengannya tidak membuat ia merasa terpuaskan. Tapi barangkali keputusannya bertanya pada Alfred ada untungnya. Apakah ini artinya mereka berada dalam satu frekuensi yang sama dalam kesintingan?</p>
<p>"Tapi mungkin tidak begitu efektif," sergah Alfred kemudian. Francis melirik dari sudut mata, menangkap keseriusan Alfred di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak mengerti cara merangkainya lagi? Atau buta sama sekali dengan bagian mana setelah bagian ini dan seterusnya?"</p>
<p>Francis menegakkan punggung sebelum kembali melengkungan tubuh ke depan seperti sebelumnya. "Ah ... itu akan jadi masalah." Alfred menggumam mengamini pada jawabannya. "Bagaimana dengan menomori setiap bagian--oh, atau memanggil orang yang tahu soal piano?"</p>
<p>Alfred menatap tajam padanya. "Tapi bagaimana jika hanya ada kita?"</p>
<p>"K-kau benar!" Francis meneguk ludah. "Piano tersayang, piano yang malang."</p>
<p>"Kalian terlalu memusingkannya," tukas Arthur di antara suara pesawat yang terbang rendah. "Kalian perlu meminum teh terlebih dulu."</p>
<p>Sejujurnya, Alfred tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mematuhi Arthur. Barangkali karena Arthur adalah tuan rumah. Atau barangkali karena Arthur mengatakannya dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.</p>
<p>Ketiganya menyesap teh, mendengar pesawat terbang jauh menjauh hingga suaranya hilang sama sekali. </p>
<p>
  <em>Atau barangkali sesederhana bahwa itu adalah Arthur.</em>
</p>
<p>"Mungkin kita perlu mencopot pintunya." Francis bersuara di tengah sesap tehnya. "Akan memberikan banyak ruang."</p>
<p>Alfred tertawa lewat hidung. "Konyol. Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Kau seharusnya merobohkan dindingnya saja." Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyesap tehnya, menikmati Arthur yang ikut mendengkus pada ide bodohnya. "Tidak perlu kaupreteli pianomu itu dan dia bisa masuk dengan sangaaaat mulus."</p>
<p>Alfred hampir-hampir menumpahkan tehnya ketika Francis menggebrak meja. Beruntung nasib lelaki itu bahwa Arthur tidak segera menyangkutkan celananya di pucuk London Eye. </p>
<p>"Brilian!" Francis mengucap dengan mata berbinar. "Piano manisku akan masuk ke rumah tanpa lecet, sungguh brilian, Alfred!"</p>
<p><em>Bukan, itu bodoh</em>. Alfred memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun.</p>
<p>Francis kembali terduduk di sofa dengan memancarkan sinar menyilaukan seolah-olah matahari yang hampir tenggelam itu terlempar ke wajahnya. Alfred mengangkat bahu, tapi semoga saja Francis tidak benar-benar merobohkan dinding rumah hanya karena piano bodoh itu.</p>
<p>"Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana dengan mencopot atap rumah?" Francis menatap dengan kilau yang sumpah mati ingin Alfred lenyapkan saat itu juga. Bagaimana kalau dia saja yang menyangkutkan lelaki ini di pucuk London Eye? "Manis! Si manis pianoku bisa masuk dari sana, bukan?"</p>
<p>"Kau tidak berminat mengisi ulang kepalamu itu, Francis?"</p>
<p>Jari jemari Arthur mengetuk pelan meja, mencipta irama lembut. "Bagaimana dengan membeli rumah baru saja? Kau setuju denganku bukan, Al?" Lalu, Arthur mengangkat cangkir tehnya dengan selintas senyum. "Tapi sebelum itu, kalian perlu teh untuk menjernihkan pikiran kalian."</p>
<p>Alfred tertawa dan meraih cangkir tehnya. Wangi teh Arthur masih sama seperti kunjungan-kunjungannya yang lalu. Ia menyesap lambat, menikmati sore ditemani Francis yang masih meributkan piano bodohnya. Dipandangnya langit sore di balik punggung Arthur yang menghadap jendela, juga pada lelaki di hadapannya yang menikmati tehnya sembari memejamkan mata.</p>
<p>Setidaknya, meski dua tamu takdiundang datang hanya meributkan persoalan bodoh, ia masih memiliki teh hangatnya. Perkara menendang keduanya keluar dari jendelanya masih bisa dipikirkan nanti. Ia hanya butuh teh untuk menghabiskan sisa sore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apaan, sih? ini fanfik ngomong apaan, sih? nggak tahu juga kriiiii</p>
<p>jadi dadunya nggak hoki banget dan quotes-nya cuma tersedia secimit ahdhshd oh------</p>
<p>wikiquotes yang kupilih ini miliknya Myles Rudge, penulis lagu asal Bristol, Inggris kelahiran 8 Juli 1926. prompt fanfiksi ini diambil dari potongan lagunya yang berjudul "Right Said Fred" dan litereli ini nyeritain lagunya, sih? jadi songfic????? tapi lagu-lagunya Myles Rudge ini bagus-bagus, menurutku (yang baru dengerin tiga lagu aja www)</p>
<p>memang sangat bikin apaan sih banget ya habis kelar baca, jadi saya mau sungkem dulu bentar sama rasyalleva (secret santa saya buat event puresanta yang kita jalani bersama(???)) terus aku ngerusak banget ini monmaap yah seluruh warga Hetalia /sungkem satu-satu</p>
<p>aku seneng sama event ala-ala ini www. referensiku tuh ya fanfik-fanfiknya dikau syuuu!!!! tentu itu terlalu keren dan saya menangysy kebutaan saya pada fandom ini ajdhshdjd dan malah bikin yang apaan sih gini heuheu tapi yaaa begitulah /APA</p>
<p>makaci dah dibaca sampai sini. makaci syu sudah menerima dengan lapang fanfiksi ini (harapanku demikian huhu) dahlah aku mau nangis aja</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>